Captain Ginyu
"Feel my wrath,the awesome wrath,the great wrath of Captain Ginyu- uhuhuhuhuh what are you please have mercy ha take this." Captain Ginyu is a medium sized purple alien with black horns and the ability to switch bodies. He is also the leader of the Ginyu Force. Childhood and Early Life Captain Ginyu was originally a dark spirit tha resided in the Meme Dungeon, located deep within The Land of Girth. Ginyu was born with the ability to inhabit bodies, and swap bodies. The Emperor pf the land of girth, Jiren, thought that Ginyu may be dangerous so he had him locked up. Ginyu hated his cell mate, WaWa Luigi, and his prison guard Garfield Fat(Cat) . Luckily for him Papu Papu and his forces accidentally launched a Missle that teleported all of it's victims to Neo Cortex's meming nook. This completely destroyed the meme Dungeon thus Ginyu and all the prisoners were freed, and started a war between Jiren and Papu Papu. Ginyu went to the Bootleg Dimension where he took over a continet by inhabitintg it's king, a Yamcha esque man. This gave Ginyu his first body. Eventually Ginyu's Island was invaded by the Filthy Ogres, forcing him to leave. Ginyu went to Neo Cortex's house in exile where he worked as his enforcer, gaining many new bodies, and became his designated janitor. Eventually he realized the Cortex was an anime super weeb so he left. Plnet Trade Organization Ginyu was picked up by Cooler because Ginyu told him that he was an exellent gas station pizza maker, but Cooler eventually put him on the Cooler's Armored Squadron because of budget cuts. Ginyu stayed for a while, but when Cooler said that he's given the leadership postion to Salza because he's better at Frolf then Ginyu, Ginyu left. Ginyu found Cooler's anime weebo brother, and casual frolf player Frieza. Frieza didn't have enough powerful henchmen due to his intense shrek cortex romance fan fiction, so he made Ginyu his most elite henchman, and made him his very own squadron. The only catch is that he had to findd the members himself. Forming the Ginyu Force For his new elite force, the Ginyu Force, Ginyu decided that he needed at least three more members on his team, and they should each be a speacialist off a certian technique. He started his search where any sane man looking for elite warriors would. The Casual Frolfing League. He began watching a match of casual legends, Wario, and the so called swolest warrior in the univers, Burter. The causual frolf match was the most intense battle Ginyu had ever seen. It was a blood bath, where neither side budged. But in the end Burter blocked Wario with his extremly swole body, forcing Wario to miss, making Burter the victor. Wario was furious and attempted a wamehameha, but was easily defeated by Burter's swole prowess. Ginyu then asked Burter to join the Ginyu Force to whch burter agreed to. Before Ginyu let him in he asked what special ability he had, to which Burter replied that he's the swolest in the universe. Ginyu thought he said swiftist in the univers though, so let him join. After that Burter trained nonstop without sleeping, meming, or even writing his sigjnature fan fiction with Koala Kong to in fact become the fastest in the universe. Ginyu asked Burter if he had any frolfing comrades that could join, and he replied that his friend Jeice could. Ginyu seeked out Jeice and recruited him when he said he's an expert economist. Jeice also said that he had good ki control, but no one cared because his econmy skills are way more important for the team. Ginyu then thought that he needed one more member. He traveled far, and wide but couldn't decide who to pick. He then came across some extremly compelling Corey in the House fan fiction. The Corey in the house fan fiction was the most compelling and beautiful he had ever layed eyes on. He was just flabbergasted at the fan fiction's beauty, and he started to shed tears. He decided that the author of this compelling fan fiction was needed in the ranks of the Ginyu Force. He tracked down the writer to a very shrek decorated basement off the coast of Florida. He met the writer who said that his name was Recoome. Ginyu pleaded with him to join the Ginyu Force because his fan fiction was just so compelling. Recoome agreed. Recoome then said that from all the years of being harassed by fan fiction hating normies, he developed super human endurance. Ginyu was pleased to have created the Ginyu Force, and took the recruits to Frieza. Frieza thoght that all the candiates were very compelling, but had to do a quick background check before letting them join. When Frieza did the background check he learned that Burter had spent twenty years in prison for armed robbery of fellow casual frolfers, and was no allowed in areas where children are present. Jeice had spent many years in Heathrow Prison for running a giant pozie scheme that made thousands of orges become homeless, and he wasn't allowed in the disney memoverese for unspeakable crimes. Lastly Recoome was responsible for starting a trade war between the Wah Dimension and Cleveland Ohio, he also spent years in the quiet corner in heathrow prison for writing fan fiction to compelling that he gained an army that rivaled most planets. Frieza was pleased because they had the best results from a background check out of any minion he had ever had. Thus the Ginyu Force was formed. Addition of Guldo The newly formed Ginyu Force was the strongest fighting force in the Universe. They were elite mercenaries paid trillions of dollaers, and planets, by Frieza to do the most unspeakable, ruthless, and dangerous jobs. For example they would buy Frieza's groceries, measure his girth, and give him humus. Occassionally they had to do some light work of wiping out entire civilizations, but that was easier and less dangerous than the former. One such day they were buying Frieza Kentuncky Fried Chicken from a KFC, but where out of mash potatoes. On an elite mission, they could not afford to wait. They exterminated the entire resturant in a single blow, but one man survived the destruction. It was Derek Zoolander. The Ginyu Force was astonished because they just created an explosion the size, stregnth, and intesity of a nuclear bomb, yet Derek Zoolander was completley unscathed. Angered Recoome charged him, but was immediatley knocked unconcious. Flabbergasted Burter and Jeice rushed him, but he kept evading their attacks with ease. Burter thought of a plan to sneak up behind Zoolander while Jeice fires a crusher ball(a plan they would later use on Goku). Burter was able to land his first solid hit on derek Zoolander, who was knocked to the ground. He got up however and used his blue steel look, and immediatly incapacitated them. Ginyu was shocked, and began to fight Derek Zoolander. They were evenly matched, and Zoolander was suprised that his blue steel did not work on Ginyu. Ginyu started to outmatch Zoolander, but then he used his magnum pose. The sheer beauty knocked Ginyu to the ground and incapacitated him. Ginyu was amazed that a single man posssed so much power, and asked him how it was possible. Zoolander replied and said his immense power stemmed from his poses. Zoolander then casually walked away. From that moment on Ginyu was dedicated to developing the perfect battle posses to prove the Ginyu Force's sexiness, and use their sheer sexiness as power. After developing his own poses, team poses, and having the other members develop their own poses, he was ready to create the ultimate fighting. This pose was to be the most beautiful, sexiest, and hottest pose the multiverse has ever seen. The pose would be so hot that everyone in a ten thousand mile radius would instantly drop dead. The only problem was that he needed a fifth member of the Ginyu Force. This fifth member would have to be extremley short flabby, and above all, sexy. He gave the request to Frieza and found a new recruit. His name was Guldo, and he was a small, skinny, green alien who was ban from the public library for watching adult content on the free access computers in the youth section. He also happened to be able to freeze time. He gained this ability from overdosing on gummy vitamins, and became ascended. Ginyu did not care at all, though, and was just happy he met the size requirements for the pose. He soon realized that he had to be much flabbier to tap his maximum sexiness though. Thus he force fed him KFC chciken and cheddar bay biscuits every hour of the day for five years. Ginyu was then able to strike the sexiest pose the multiverse hass ever seen, and blew up half the universe. Category:Evil Doers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Ginyu Force Category:Mob Boss Category:Body Changer Category:Alien Category:Alien War Lords Category:Male Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Super Wario Kart